halo_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CruelCR0SSFIRE
Born: 2522 Rank: Colonel ID: K142 Homeworld: Earth CruelCR0SSFIRE is a Spartan-III who began service as a Spartan in 2546. He was later upgraded to a Spartan-IV in 2557. His final rank was Colonel. Reach "''Go Colonel! Leave Reach and defend the Human race! It's what Carter would want you to do." -'' Emile telling Cruel to leave Reach, right before he is killed by a Sangheili. Colonel CruelCR0SSFIRE served with Noble Team during the Fall of Reach. After Jun had left reach with Dr. Halsey, Carter, Emile, Noble 6, Cruel, SwimmingAphid4, and xXULTIMATEFXx had to stop the Covenant and get Cortana off the planet. Carter sacrificed himself, and then once Cortana was delivered, Emile told Swimming, Cruel, and Ultimate to leave Reach, as it was what Carter would want. Emile was then stabbed and Swimming, Cruel, and Ultimate left. Noble 6 then held off the Covenant long enough for the Pillar of Autumn to escape. Installation 04 Cruel was on the Pillar of Autumn when the ship shook. He grabbed an Assault Rifle and Magnum and rushed to one of the parts of the ship. The ship exploded open and Covenant came boarding through a ramp. He defended against the Covenant, but it was no use. Captain Keyes contacted him via helmet. "The Master Chief has already exited on an escape pod. You and Major Aphid should do the same." "Acknowleged," replied Cruel. An objective then showed up in his helmet. He and SwimmingAphid4 then made it to an escape pod. They crash-landed about half a mile away from Master Chief where they defended with 2 other Spartans and 4 Marines. After a while, the 4 Marines were killed. 2 Hunters arrived and batted the 2 Spartans off the cliff into deep water where they drowned. Cruel and Aphid held the Covenant off until Sergeant Major Johnson and his men arrived. Then Master Chief arrived. Cruel and Aphid left to a UNSC Base. Upgrading "''Upgrade me." ''- Cruel telling UNSC Officers to upgrade his augmentations and armor from the Spartan-III program to the Spartan-IV program. Cruel managed to survive the Human-Covenant War. The new Spartan-IV program was introduced. Cruel decided to upgrade his augmentations and his armor. He put his old, white and black armor in his personal armory. The new armor was then stationed on him and the augmentations upgraded. The Officers then pulled out some spray paint cans. "What colors do you want?" they asked Cruel. "Silver and yellow," he replied. They then spray painted his new armor. The Discovery Campaign In 2558, Cruel was sent on a very important mission on Requiem. Covenant and Promethean forces were believed to be in a Forerunner structure near a ravine. Scouts had been watching the structure for the past few days and no living entity had been spotted in the structure, but yesterday a computer signal had been sent from the structure. Commander Sarah Palmer ordered Cruel and a Spartan-IV Private named Dolt to investigate the area. She said if they ran into any trouble, the Infinity would deploy Spartan-IVs and ODSTs down to the area using drop pods. Cruel and Dolt were dropped off on a hill in a Pelican. There was a large mass of land and then there was a ravine, and across from the ravine was the Forerunner structure. Cruel and Dolt took a few steps down the hill when suddenly phantoms arrived. They dropped off grunts, elites, and prometheans. Cruel contacted the Infinity. "Commander Palmer," he said. "We have a problem. Covenant and Promethean forces have been dropped off by phantoms." Dolt aimed his battle rifle at the enemy. "Copy that," Palmer replied. "Sending down ODSTs and Spartan-IVs." Within seconds, drop pods landed on the ground near the hill. ODSTs and Spartan-IVs stepped out. They began opening fire on the Covenant and Prometheans. Cruel lept off the rocks of the hill and onto the ground below. He pulled out his Light Rifle and looked through the scope. Soon, another phantom arrived and dropped off jackals and more grunts. Cruel fired his light rifle at the jackals, killing several of them. A green elite charged at Cruel with an energy sword. Cruel pulled out his Suppressor and fired rapidly at the elite, eventually killing him. Three elites began firing Incineration Cannons at the UNSC forces. Some of the hardlight missiles hit many ODSTs and a few Spartans, killing them and disintegrating their bodies. Cruel contacted the Infinity. "We could use some ordnance!" he shouted. Suddenly, a Sniper Rifle ordnance shell dropped down in front of him. He threw his Light Rifle to the ground and grabbed the Sniper Rifle. He shot the three elites in the head. Soon, more Spartans and ODSTs came down in drop pods and eventually Commander Palmer herself came to the battlefield. A SAW ordnance drop landed near Cruel. He sprinted over to it and threw his Suppressor aside. He grabbed the SAW and shot down incoming elites. Cruel returned to the hill and decided to snipe the remaining Covenant forces. "Fire that Sniper Rifle over here!" Palmer shouted over the communications. Cruel looked through his scope towards the middle of the ravine. Palmer had activated a hardlight bridge between the land and the Forerunner structure, and she was fighting a red armored elite on the bridge. "Who is that?" Cruel asked. Palmer was pushing her hand on the elite's skull, and the elite was attempting to get free. "His names Worggor!" Palmer shouted. "He's one of 'Mdama's top soldiers. Now shoot his brains out!" Cruel sighed. "Commander Palmer," he said. "I may hit your han---" He was cut off by Palmer. "Just fire already!" she shouted. Cruel took a shot. It hit the wall. "Dang it I missed....wait." The shot hit Worggor in the head. "I got him!" Worggor fell off the hardlight bridge down into the waters of the ravine. Cruel lept down onto the ground and made it onto the hardlight bridge. Dolt, the Spartan-IVs, and the ODSTs joined them. They arrived in the structure. An AI, who looked just like The Didact, appeared out of the console. "Welcome to Requiem," the AI said. "I am 770 Powerful Mind. Are you here on behalf of serving my master?" A beam then shot out of the console towards a Halo Monitor body. The AI chip went from the console, through the beam, and into the monitor's body. The monitor's body activated and floated in the air. "I am many things," Powerful Mind said. "I am an AI that can switch between being an AI on a console, the Promethean Guardian, and a monitor named 770 Powerful Mind." Palmer stepped forward. "We are not here to serve your master," she said. "We are here to destroy his forces." Powerful Mind looked at her. "Then you will die," he replied. The beam pulled the AI chip back into the console and then pushed it into the Promethean Guardian. The Promethean Guardian rose from the ground and fired a hardlight beam at the UNSC forces. The UNSC forces ran out of its way, but some of them were not fast enough. Cruel turned around. He saw the hardlight beam disintegrate an ODST. Cruel through a plasma grenade at the Promethean Guardian. It stuck to the creature and exploded. The AI chip went flying back into the console and out of the destroyed guardian. "Oh darn," Powerful Mind said. "I was looking forward to killing all of you." Suddenly, the sounds of a phantom were heard. The UNSC forces turned around and saw Jul 'Mdama exit from a phantom. He was followed by two elites with energy swords. Cruel pulled out his knife and charged at Jul. Jul hit Cruel though, sending him flying and knocking his energy shields down. Jul then threw a plasma grenade. Cruel attempted to crawl away, but the plasma grenade exploded and sent him careening off the hardlight bridge into the ravine. He tried to keep himself awake, but eventually blackness fell around him, and he fell unconscious. Cruel then splashed into the water below. Captured Cruel awakened in an anti-gravity prison in the Forerunner structure with all of his weapons and equipment still. But he could not move. 770 Powerful Mind, in the monitor body, several elites, and Jul 'Mdama stood before him. "Ah yes," Powerful Mind said. "You're awake, Spartan. Now we will interrogate you. Why did you come to Requiem?" Cruel blinked and looked at his surroundings. "That is not for you to know," he replied. "Very well," Powerful Mind said. "Prepare the hardlight interrogation beam." The elites rolled out a turret and began charging it up. Jul 'Mdama decided to leave the area. He got in his phantom and left. Shortly after, Palmer, Dolt, and two other Spartan-IVs burst in and shot the turret, destroying it. They then killed the elites and freed Cruel. 770 Powerful Mind went crazy. "I won't let you leave!" he shouted. He began charging up his monitor laser. Cruel shot Powerful Mind with his Sniper Rifle, knocking the monitor to the ground. The group then escaped to the land, where Palmer, Cruel, and the two Spartan-IVs got on a Pelican to the Infnity. Dolt, however, waited for another Pelican to arrive, which took him to the UNSC Hammer of Fury, his new assigned ship. Requiem's End The next day, Cruel stood on the bridge with Captain Thomas Lasky. The Infinity jumped through slipspace to Installation 03 as Requiem was pulled into its sun, creating a massive explosion. New Companions Once the Infinity was above Installation 03, Cruel still had time before he had to go to the surface. So, Cruel went to the labs on board the Infinity and requested an AI and Mantis be made for him. Engineer Team Spark was put up to the task. Within two hours, Cuel was called back to the lab. The image of a male AI, who looked like a UNSC Marine, stood out of the console. "Greetings, Colonel CruelCR0SSFIRE," the AI said. "I am Tedo, your new Artificial Intelligence." Cruel nodded. "Nice to meet you, Tedo," he replied. He then took Tedo's AI chip out of the console and put it in the AI chip slot in the back of his armor. "Accessing armor information," Tedo said. Cruel walked over to the Mantis, which Team Spark was putting the last touches on. Suddenly, a Forerunner artifact in a nearby lab went off and a light beam shot from it and hit the Mantis. "What just happpened?" Cruel asked the engineer team. "I'm not sure..." one of the scientists replied. Suddenly, the Mantis moved its head on its own. Cruel backed away. "Umm Tedo...what's happening?" he asked. "It appears that the light beam from the Forerunner artifact gave the Mantis life," Tedo answered. "You are able to manually override him so you can control him temporarily, but eventually he will get control back. He can also control himself." Cruel walked over to the Mantis. "I will call you Charlie," he said. "Welcome to the team, Charlie." Charlie nodded. He could not talk, but he could understand English. Cruel exited the lab, with Charlie following behind him. "Charlie and Tedo, welcome to Fireteam Vortex," he said. "Ah yes," Tedo stated. "You are the leader of Fireteam Vortex. The members are you, Lieutenant General xXULTIMATEFXx, Lieutenant Grade II Reedman211, and Major SwimmingAphid4. It will be an honor to serve by all you famed Spartans." Cruel began hearing the boarding calls for the pelicans down to Installation 03. He and Charlie then made their way to the Infinity's hangar quickly. Installation 03 Pelicans were sent down from the Infinity to Installation 03. When Cruel first stepped on the installation, he remarked how it looked somewhat similar to Installation 04. "Get the rest of Fireteam Vortex down here," Cruel ordered to Infinity. Soon, a second pelican arrived carrying SwimmingAphid4, Reedman211, and xXULTIMATEFXx. Then a third pelican, this one coming from the Hammer of Fury, which had also jumped through slipspace to Installation 03 with the Infinity, landed. Dolt and 3 other Spartan-IVs stepped out of it. A fourth pelican, this one from the Infinity, then swooped down and dropped off Charlie. The pelicans then took off back to the Infinity and Hammer of Fury. In front of the Spartans stood a Forerunner structure. "Tedo, scan for enemies," Cruel ordered. "None ye...wait. Four drop pods and one phantom incoming!" Tedo relayed. "We can counter that," Commander Palmer said. Suddenly, several UNSC pods dropped down, carrying ODSTs. To be continued... Category:Spartan